


Sweater Weather

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect 1, No Shepard without Vakarian, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Using the prompt "Is that my hoodie" from tumblr XDLittle warm up for the day! Thanks for reading!





	Sweater Weather

It’s getting late, but sleep is the furthest thing from the crews mind. They had just defeated Saren, the geth and most importantly they had stopped that son of a bitch Sovereign from opening a door from dark space. The last few months had been a non stop search for the bastards, and goddamn it, they were going to get a night off. Or… maybe 2. Or 3. Or maybe she could just retire…

“Shepard… You seriously looked so cool. You’re all… pow, pew!” Tali spoke accentuating her words more than necessary with a voice clearly lined with dextro liquor. Her three fingered hands emoting air guns clumsily. “And he’s all… bleh! Erk! ” She leaned over grabbing her gut as if she’d been shot.

“Yeah… So you keep reminding me, Tali. Every five minutes.” Shepard laughed extending a hand to her small shoulder, patting it affectionately. 

“It’s… really? But, Shepard- you just looked so… Okay, maybe this is why I don’t drink… I just repeat myself over and over and over and…” Her voice trailing off as she move her head struggling to find the hole in her mask. 

Shepard watched with head tilted slightly in amusement and admiration as Tali poked around her voice box attempting to place the straw- er, the emergency induction port, into her mask. Raising her own glass to her mouth, she sipped her double whiskey with a smile. It sure was good to relax a bit… Okay, it would have been nice to relax if she could stop staring. Forcing herself again to be present at the table she sat with Tali, and Kaidan, she swirl the amber liquid in her glass restlessly. 

She really was trying her best not to look across the room. But, Garrus was just so tall, and cute… And so… flirting with Liara. 

What did she care if he was over there talking to her? Was she under the impression that the two of them had something going on? Yes. Yes, she was. Did she think that his invitation extended to Liara? No. No, she did not. 

_They’re just talking. Relax. It’s nothing. You’re over here talking. See? People talk to each other, it’s what they do. Or… they talk to themselves like a crazy person._

Having deciding their conversation was platonic she spent the rest of the night avoiding those crystal blue eyes, and distracting herself with conversation. But as she drink and talk she couldn’t help but wonder if she had read them wrong… One night stands were a common thing to take place amongst humans, so why wouldn’t the same thing be possible for turians? It’s not like they made a commitment to each other or anything. They just… Well, she wasn’t even sure how it happened honestly. 

A few days ago he just showed up at her door with that piercing look he always wore. One second they’re talking and laughing, then the next thing she knew she was moaning his name while he… well, you get the idea. 

Forcing herself to focus on the party and not their tryst, she decided to write it off as some harmless fun. If Garrus didn’t feel the same way, then what was the use of thinking about it? They were still friends, and she cared more about that than anything else. She told herself to think of it as a small blip on her life’s radar. It wouldn’t have been the first time she hooked up with a platonic friend… Only there was something about the way it felt when they were together that woke parts of her she didn’t know were sleeping. Something about the way he kissed her that night made her think he wasn’t just a small blip. But that he was a whole fucking army storming the compound of her mind.

_It was one night… Get it together, Jane._

She downed the last of her glass, and once and for all decided she would enjoy her party. After several more rounds of drinks and celebrating with the crew, she felt that worry leave her. Focusing instead on the now and not on the possibilities. She focused on tonight instead of what huge battle was waiting for her tomorrow.

By the end of the evening she was sufficiently wasted, and it was time to get some sleep. The tickle of the whiskey played with her lower stomach and mind, erupting a childlike innocence. She really hated how giggly drinking made her, but she deserved a night off didn’t she? 

“Yes, she does. Or… I do… Let the giggling commence, Commander.” She said aloud to herself with a exaggerated nod as she clumsily approach her cabin.

Upon entering the messy space, she immediately pulled her foot up to struggle with her boot. As she jump and lean tipsily she pull at the bound shoe aggressively. Falling to the bed she leaned her hips up removing her pants in a few solid kicks. Slipping back to her feet she slid off her top to stand in her plain black bra and underwear. She pulled her arms into a long stretch as her eyes slid to the small sofa chair in the corner of her quarters. There lay a large black hoodie… one Garrus had left a few nights ago. She hadn’t moved it, or offered to return it before because well, it made her happy to see it laying there. 

But now, for some reason she desperately needed to wear it. Letting out a sigh she squinted her eyes at the hoodie as if it were taunting her. With a finger pointed at the sweater she licked her lips in thought. “Stop. You don’t need to put that thing on. That’s weird…” She spoke aloud as she turned in place facing the wall with hands on her hips. 

After a moment she slowly turned around moving her head last, eyeing the sweater once more. Speaking innocently when she continued. “Okay, I’ll just see what it looks like.” Tiptoeing towards the chair she itched her nose nervously. 

She really was pretty drunk if she was talking to a sweater. Or maybe not, because now that she thought about it she did find herself talking to inanimate objects on more than one occasion…

Reaching her arm down, she grabbed the hoodie lightly, stammering and almost placing it back more times than once. She immediately felt the weight, it was way heavier than any other sweater she’d owned before. It had a turian military insignia on it, and along the inside it said “G.Vakarian”. She could tell right away that this must of been a gift from a friend at C-Sec or something. She didn’t know much about turians but she was pretty sure that hoodies were a human thing.

Holding it out in font of her she inspected it closely, shifting her head side to side. The inside was lined with some kind of thick soft fur like material, and was softer than anything she’d felt before. Or maybe it wasn’t now that she thought about it, she was very drunk… 

In one quick motion she threw it around her back and slipped her hands through the enormous holes for arms. Saying that thing was large was beyond an understatement. That damn hoodie practically went down to her knees, and she wondered if it would fit her, Tali, Liara and maybe even Kaidan in it. She laughed to herself at the thought as she shoved the billowing arms into a pile at her elbow. Zipping the dress like sweater up, she nearly fell forward as she laugh uncontrollably. 

Shepard moved to the small mirror in her cabin to view how ridiculous she must look. Immediately she laughed again at the sight. “Jeez this thing is huuuuuuge.” 

She turned to the side and pulled the hood over her head, that too was enormous as it fell over her face hiding it almost completely. She leaned her face back far arching her back as she peek out of the bottom of the hood, unable to see anything. 

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Fuck.” She said quietly as she jumped in fear reacting to the noise. In a buzzed stupor she stumbled backward over a pile of armor. “Ah, damnit…” Speaking quietly to herself before yelling from the ground rubbing her butt in pain. “Uh, just a minute!”

Moving to her feet as dexterously as possible she slipped on a pair of pants and slid to the door. The mechanical buzz opened to reveal a very comely turian. Garrus stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall outside her cabin door. Shepard didn’t know who she expected to see there, but it definitely wasn’t him. She watched as he straightened his posture and stepped forward with his version of a sweet smile. 

“Shepard. I just wanted to see if you were okay… I know that we… Is that my hoodie?” He stepped closer, his voice raising in question and amusement. 

“What?” She looked down quickly realizing she had still been wearing his sweater, in embarrassment she pulled the hood back off her head and shook her hair airily. Nodding while pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, she racked her brain for a believable reply. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing happened she just smiled and nodded again letting noises only vaguely resembling words escape her lips. “Y-yeah. It’s your… ‘hoodie’.” 

Her words were awkward as she ended with playful air quotes, but she could see on his face that he found her endearing. She nodded again excessively as she took a deep breath in pulling her arms to her hips. “Do… you want it back?”

Garrus leaned in close to her, letting a small laugh slip before he slowly slid a hand to her chin. “You keep it. It looks much better on you.”


End file.
